Girlyta
by Fleuretty
Summary: "Ella era Girlycard, sencillamente eso por las noches. Ella era un vampiro letal en pantalones, el rey de los no-muertos dentro de la organización, ella era Alucard en la línea punteada, pero bajo mis ordenes ella siempre era Girlyta." [Parodia del filme clásico de 1997 "Lolita". Oneshot] -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing: Una parodia.-


_**Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. "Lolita" es un filme clásico de 1997 dirigida por_ _Adrian Lyne_ _, basada en la obra literaria del mismo nombre,del autor_ _Vladimir Nabokov_ _._

* * *

 _"_ _Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas, mi pecado, mi alma… Girlyta."_

No podría haber existido ninguna Girlyta en absoluto sin la intervención de mi abuelo y fundador de la organización Hellsing: Abraham Van Helsing. Ambos fueron enemigos desde el momento en que supieron la existencia del otro, se odiaron y trataron de asesinarse mutuamente, pero la inteligencia y terquedad del viejo superaron a la del demonio. Él lo conoció bajo el nombre de Drácula, el hijo del diablo proveniente de una tierra lejana y tuvo que darle otro seudónimo, una palabra que atara su destino al de nuestra familia: Alucard. Yo tenía catorce años cuando vi a Alucard por primera vez; tan solo fue una imagen fugaz antes de que desapareciera bajo la tapa del escalofriante sarcófago que permanecía en las mazmorras, pero bastó para definir mis gustos hacia el sexo femenino. Ese cabello largo y oscuro como la misma noche, cayendo grácilmente sobre su rostro, enmarcando el semblante de porcelana tan angelical y engañoso, ¿qué no era un demonio? En aquel entonces soñaba con ser un espía, un agente más que sirviera a la organización y el espiar el féretro se volvió una obsesión, el mayor reto dentro de mi trayectoria laboral. Cuatro meses después mi padre descubrió el único pasatiempo que disfrutaba y me prohibió bajar nuevamente al sótano bajo la amenaza de desheredarme. Esa drástica acción cambió algo en mí, creí que jamás volvería a ver su rostro de ángel e inconscientemente comencé a buscarla en otras mujeres; me volví un mujeriego, sin importar que dejara atrás mi niñez.

 _"_ _El veneno estaba en la herida y la herida nunca cicatrizó."_

Pocos años después mi padre falleció y tomé el control de la organización, ganándome el odio de mi hermano Richard. Les dijo a todos que yo era un vago alcohólico y mujeriego que traería desgracias al apellido Hellsing, y si bien no estaba equivocado, estuve dispuesto a actuar con mayor disimulo para conservar mi puesto. Por primera vez fui consciente de lo que implicaba trabajar en una organización anti vampiros, toda la presión de la nobleza, los reclamos por la demora en la caza de los objetivos, las muertes constantes de nuestros soldados, todo era mi culpa, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió al abuelo que volverse cazadores de vampiros era un buen negocio familiar? Entonces recordé esa imagen tan profundamente enterrada en mi cerebro, custodiada por la inocencia que dejé atrás, Alucard. Él era un vampiro, así que no podría morir como el resto de los soldados. Además, ¿quién mejor que un vampiro para rastrear y matar otros vampiros? Tuve que felicitarme por mi gran idea.

Bajé a las mazmorras y encontré el olvidado féretro, abandonado y descuidado. Levanté la tapa con la confianza de ser un Hellsing, ese monstruo estaba bajo mis órdenes y no podría dañarme; entonces la vi, recostada sobre la mullida tela carmesí que cubría el interior. Era como un ángel que duerme tranquilamente sobre un lecho de rosas, con su largo y brillante cabello azabache, cayendo lacio a sus costados; las ropas blancas como su misma piel y esos delgados labios de los que sobresalía la punta de sus colmillos. Alucard abrió los ojos, eran de un color rojizo tan intenso como las llamas del infierno, y me sonrió, dejando a la vista una hilera de perfectos y afilados dientes. Por un segundo olvidé el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, solo pude balbucear una palabra entendible que marcó el inicio de nuestra extraña relación.

— Girlyta…

 _"_ _Un hombre normal, dada una fotografía de un grupo de colegiales y al que se le pide señalar a la más adorable, no necesariamente elegirá a la nínfula entre ellas. Debe ser un artista, un loco lleno de vergüenza, melancolía y desesperación, para reconocer a ese pequeño y mortal demonio de entre las otras."_

Se incorporó a las filas de Hellsing. Todos cuestionaron mi decisión, nadie quería estar a su lado, y a ella parecía no importarle. Yo solo deseaba que una catástrofe enorme sucediera, un terremoto o una gran explosión que se llevase a esos infelices que se atrevían a juzgarme. Mi mejor amigo fue el único hombro en el que pude apoyarme, pese a la severidad de sus palabras.

— ¡Arthur, eres un enfermo! Deja de referirte a eso como "ella", es un vampiro. Además, es un él, ¿no sabes quién es?

— Lo sé, Hugh. Pero, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlo por su pasado? Y su actual apariencia no es de un "él"; si ahora quiere ser "ella", no soy quien para negárselo.

— ¡Ay, Arthur, estás chiflado!

No se habló más del asunto. Hugh Islands tuvo que reconocer la eficacia de Girlycard y la disminución de nuestras bajas desde que ingresó como miembro activo. No era extraño que traspasara el muro de mi oficina y se sentara frente al escritorio, provocándome con su labia venenosa y esa fingida inocencia que me enloquecía. Al principio fue aterrador, después me acostumbré y se volvió un hábito lidiar con sus charlas, incluso comencé a disfrutarlo. Pero, una noche, transgredió las barreras del espacio que creí teníamos bien limitadas. Estaba frente a mí, sentada en la silla de piel, con las manos sobre la nuca y los pies en el escritorio.

— Tengo hambre.

— Yo también. — Su voz era tan profunda y gruesa, perturbadora teniendo en cuenta su origen.

— ¿Tienes problemas con el cocinero?

— Ni te imaginas. — El nuevo cocinero aún no comprendía mi complejo menú y tuve que regresarle los platillos una y otra vez, hasta que me harté y lo dejé por la paz, sin alimentos consumidos. Girlycard se levantó de la silla y como un felino caminó hacia mí, situándose a un lado, observando sobre mi hombro los papeles que estaba revisando. Su cercanía me dejó sin palabras, por un momento sentí que se iba a alimentar de mí; sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sin que pudiese evitarlo se sentó en mi regazo, dejando muy cerca de mi rostro sus afilados colmillos.

— Necesito sangre, Arthur.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! — Me miró fijamente, con esos ojos tan rojos como el infierno mismo. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo y esperé lo peor, olvidé que yo podía someterla con una sola orden.

— Las bolsas de sangre medica se agotaron y no puedo hablar con nadie más para conseguirlas. Ambos sufrimos por la ineptitud de tu servidumbre.

— ¡Oh, claro! Las bolsas…de sangre… ahora mismo pediré que te las lleven.

— Gracias, eres un buen amo. No creo que quieras ver la forma en que consigo sangre por mi cuenta.

— Yo...no…

Se levantó y justo como entró se fue, atravesando el muro… solo se burlaba de mí y parecía que lo disfrutaba. Todo aquel que trataba de enfrentarse a Girlycard en una conversación terminaba frustrado y fastidiado, Hugh y Shelby Penwood lo aprendieron a la mala.

— ¡Es increíble lo insolente que es ese demonio! ¿Sabes lo que pasará si la reina se entera de las blasfemias de tu vampiro?

— Tranquilo, Hugh, yo no diré nada, ¿tú sí? Además, ¿qué esperabas? Quisiste obligarla a escuchar misa dominical.

— ¡Todos los soldados en Hellsing lo hacen!

— Pero, no todos son vampiros…

— ¡Por fin alguien que se pone de mi lado! Gracias, Shelby.

— Aunque, creo que Hugh tiene razón, Arthur… es un poco escalofriante la forma en que te diriges a él.

— Ella.

— ¿Lo ves? Está loco. No pierda su tiempo, Sir Penwood, el señor Arthur Hellsing está muy ocupado con sus fetiches de vampiros.

— ¿Fetiches?

— Si lo dices así suena horrible. No le hagas caso, Shelby, Hugh está molesto porque no quiere reconocer que Girlycard es un elemento valioso para la orden.

— Esa cosa es como una peste que terminará consumiéndote, Arthur. Eres su amo, solo abofetéalo cada vez que interrumpa nuestras sesiones con su sucia lengua.

Quizá tenían razón, pero no me importaba. Yo era feliz de esa forma y lo fui aún más cuando dejaron de cuestionarme sobre la relación que tenía con Girlycard. Todo estaba bien hasta que un día apareció sir Islands en mi puerta, acompañado de un joven de no más de quince años.

— ¿Quién es Walter?

— El chico que está en el recibidor. En serio, Arthur, necesito tu atención, es importante. Este joven es un arma tan valiosa como tu vampiro, es conocido como el ángel de la muerte por su magnífica habilidad con microfilamentos y está dispuesto a servirnos siempre que tenga un techo y una paga decente. Incluso podría ser el mayordomo de Alucard, así ya no tendrías problemas con la servidumbre.

Debo admitir que Walter resultó ser un chico prodigio, era un asesino perfecto y además un excelente mayordomo, ni Girlycard ni yo podíamos quejarnos de su servicio. Quizá la única queja que podría tener sobre él era su cercanía con mi vampiro. Dejó de ir a mi oficina con la frecuencia de antes, ahora se la pasaba rondando al joven Dornez, hostigando como solo un ángel del infierno podría hacerlo. Algo en mí comenzó a marchitarse, su sarcasmo era lo que me animaba con la tediosa rutina, no quería perder esos momentos fugases que compartíamos. En una ocasión ella y el mayordomo regresaron de una peligrosa misión, ya era muy tarde, pero insistió en ir a mi oficina y darme en ese momento todo el informe.

— Ha sido un asesino excelente, solo deja que te cuente.

— Cuéntamelo mañana, necesito dormir, ¿está bien? — Se acercó con su típico andar felino y susurró en mi oído una rápida descripción de la matanza que habían hecho para detener al objetivo.

— Tú… ¿Hiciste todo eso con Walter? ¿En el edificio?

— No me digas que nunca has fantaseado con algo así, Arthur.

— Nunca…

— Supongo que tendré que enseñarte. No puedo servir a un amo que jamás ha asesinado a alguien. — Abrió el cajón del escritorio donde tenía un pequeño revolver y me apuntó. Un brote de adrenalina recorrió mis venas, ¿me mataría? Ni siquiera sería su primera víctima.

— Así es como se sujeta un arma.

— Se como se hace, no tienes que burlarte de esa forma. Ahora, si no te importa, en verdad necesito dormir. — No puedo negar el alivio que sentí. Ahí estaba ella, burlándose de mí justo como hacía antes de que nuestra rutina fuera saboteada.

— Entonces, buenas noches, amo. "El sueño es una rosa", o eso dicen los persas.

— Solo una cosa más. Walter, ¿es el primero que te ayuda de esa forma?

— Creí que necesitaba dormir, no hablemos más del tema. Buenas noches, Sir Hellsing.

 _"_ _Comenzaba a sentirme incómodo. Yo sabía que este sentimiento era especial, una coacción aprensiva, horrible, como si estuviera sentado con el pequeño fantasma de alguien a quien recién había asesinado. A pesar de nuestras riñas, a pesar del alboroto que hizo, y el peligro y la desesperanza de todo, a pesar de todo eso, yo estaba en el paraíso. Un paraíso cuyo cielo era del color de las llamas del infierno, pero, un paraíso de todas formas."_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la guerra nos alcanzara. Alemania pretendía tomar el control de Europa y teníamos pruebas de que se estaban valiendo del uso de vampiros, como británico y experto cazador de vampiros no podía permitirlo. Sabía lo que implicaría que Hellsing interviniera, Girlycard sería enviada como agente junto a nuestro shinigami para destruir todo lo que implicase un riesgo para nosotros como organización. Esta sería la primera vez que estaría lejos de casa, fuera del país, en única compañía de un joven de quince años con el cual simpatizaba en exceso.

— ¿No es maravilloso, shinigami? Iremos al frente en el campo de batalla. Un ataque directo. ¡Buscar y destruir!

— Habla por ti, chupasangre. Para mí es una molestia saber que todo el viaje tendré que aguantar tu conversación.

— Ustedes los humanos no dejan de maravillarme. Esa forma en la que niegas tus emociones, ocultándolas bajo una máscara de arrogancia e indiferencia. ¿A que le temes? No voy a comerte.

— Estarías muerto antes siquiera de que te acercaras un poco a mí. Y no oculto nada, prefiero mil veces quedarme en Inglaterra que viajar a Polonia en un asqueroso avión yanqui con un maldito vampiro que tiene complejo de Lolita.

— ¡Jajajaja! Mi apariencia es irrelevante. Puedo ser una niña o tomar la imagen del mismo diablo, y aun así seguiría causando el mismo efecto en ustedes.

— No lo creo, si tomaras la apariencia del diablo caerías de la gracia de sir Arthur.

— Es posible. Tu amo tiene gustos y manías… peculiares.

— Dilo abiertamente, es un enfermo fetichista.

— Será mejor que no te escuche, o perderás el trabajo antes de que nos envíen a Varsovia.

— Como sea, solo mantente alejado de mí.

Poco después partieron a Varsovia. Todo nos favorecía, los alemanes perdían territorio y los aliados iban liberando los enfermizos campos de concentración a su paso. Hellsing colaboró considerablemente en esa victoria, destruyendo la base de operaciones donde se creaban vampiros artificiales. Estaba deseoso de ver a mi Girlyta, extrañaba el sonido de su risa burlándose de mí, la penetrante mirada con la que admiraba la luna a través de los ventanales, los insinuantes gestos al beber sangre, su cabello meciéndose grácil por el viento, su andar felino… todo lo añoraba. Al recibir una carta de Walter donde confirmaban el éxito de su misión y su pronto regreso, me emocioné y la sonrisa regresó a mi demacrado rostro. Los recibí en la entrada; Walter fue el primero en entrar, cargando el ataúd en el que Girlycard descansaba, seguido de un hombre alto y delgado, con ajustadas vestimentas llenas de correas y un cabello largo y canoso que cubría parte de su rostro.

— Hemos regresado, sir Hellsing.

— Walter, ¿quién es ese hombre?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Es Alucard.

— ¿Alucard?

— La misión fue completada con éxito, Arthur.

Me quedé sin palabras, con la boca abierta y el alma fuera del cuerpo. Su voz era la misma, gruesa y masculina, pero no era mi Girlyta. Me miró fijamente y caminó con la misma gracia de un felino, pero ya no se veía encantador, era como una bestia acechando a su presa. Los guantes blancos tenían el sello de Cromwell, ese monstruo no me dañaría, podía someterlo como a un perro y así lo haría si osaba dar un paso más.

— ¡No te acerques, demonio del averno!

— ¿Ves? Te dije que caerías de su gracia.

— ¡Jajajaja! Los humanos en verdad son fascinantes.

 _"_ _Solo era la hoja muerta, un eco de la ninfa de tiempo atrás. Pálida, contaminada y con la apariencia de un hombre. Ella podía marchitarse, no me importaba, todavía me enloquecería con ternura… a la mera vista de su cara."_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encerrara a Alucard en las mazmorras del sótano. Su imagen hacía que me sintiera sucio, contaminado; desde el momento en el que lo vi entrar a mi casa supe que mi querida ninfa jamás volvería. Ya no había guerra y la actividad de vampiros enemigos disminuyó considerablemente, Walter era un elemento formidable y él asumió el rol de asesino maestro en la organización. Regresé a mis viejos vicios, perdiéndome entre el alcohol y las mujeres, sin darme cuenta que todas tenían algo en común: una cabellera larga y lacia, que cubriera sus rostros inocentes. Damas y caballeros del jurado, tengo que confesar que no lamento todo lo que hice antes de que mis sirvientes se marcharan a Varsovia, ni lamento nada de lo que hice después de su regreso.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hace poco vi la película para pasar el rato y ya que andaba buscando ideas para el reto, surgió esta. Es la primera vez que hago una parodia, o un intento de, así que cualquier comentario será eternamente agradecido :D


End file.
